The present invention relates to a computer program having enhanced security features, and also to a system and method for enhancing the security features of a computer program. In particular, the present invention relates to such a program, and the system and method for creating the program, having increased security features to prevent ID data (as defined) eavesdropping and/or theft and/or ensure authenticity.